Let's ask Fairy Tail!
by AkiTheAnimeLover
Summary: Ask or request Fairy Tail! From Fairy Tail to Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and many more guilds! Ask any Fairy Tail characters questions, or request them to do something! And... Warning for lameness(if there is. XD) [INSPIRED BY XiaoyinFan1]


**AN/Aki: I was inspired to do this by Xiaoyinfan1! w After a while, I decided to do this... Worth a shot. :3 And it's my first fanfiction... So please be nice to me... OwO**

RIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG! My alarm clock rang. I looked at my clock. It read 10AM. Did I overslept?!

Just than, someone came bursting into my room. "Wakey Wakey, sleepy head! You ar-"

"I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK THE DOOR! I COULD BE NAKED NOW, YOU KNOW!" I screamed. This guy will never learn! I would like to smash him with my paper fan! Wait... Paper fan?

"Ah, who cares~ Actually I would like to see you naked." _THAT_ guy smirked.

I crackled my knuckles.

"So you wanna get kicked out of the house, huh, CHICKEN?!" I angrily said.

"D-Don't be mad... Aki-chan... Wait... Chicken?" He was shocked. "Hah! That's right, you are a CHICKEN." I said, happily grinning and laughing away.

"I'm not a chicken! I'm a human! I have a name, and that is Dawaito! And you know I dislike chickens a lot!" He screeched.

"Yea... Whatever. Anyway, I am late! I need to go to the guild early today!" I said, looking at the clock. And than, I took out my Japanese traditional fan. "AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted at Dawaito, hitting him with my fan.

"Owwie! What's that for?!" Dawaito shrieked.

"You changed the alarm timing, right?!" I questioned him.

"W-Well... I..." He gave a nervous laugh. "I wanted to see your beautiful sleeping face...?"

I stared at him. "That's a lie."

"I'm serious."

"No you are not."

"Really, I AM VERY SERIOUS!"

"You cannot be serious."

"Why?"

"Cause you never, for ONCE, been serious before."

Dawaito sulked at a corner of my room in defeat. "I am really serious!" he whined.

I sighed. "Now get out of my room. I need to change now."

"A-Aye... QAQ"

**AFTER A WHILE**

I slammed Fairy Tail's gates open. "YO MINNA(everyone)!"

"Ah, hello Aki-chan." the long white colored hair woman, Mirajane Strauss, who was at the bar, greeted me as she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Don't go destroying the gates for the 101th time, Aki." Master Makarov said, while he was drinking a mug of beer. I stared at him. "I didn't destroy the gates that many times! ..." I went silent. "Did I?"

"Yo, Aki! Care for another match?! Today, for sure, I will burn you into ashes!" Natsu Dragneel, the annoying, fussy fire dragonslayer said, as he stood in front of me.

I pointed at a scarlet colored hair woman. "You can fight with Erza."

"Ah, yes, that's a good idea. How about a friendly match, Natsu?" Erza said, while eating her strawberry cake.

"On a second thought... No... Haha..." Natsu nervously laughed.

I thought for a while. "You can fight with Gra-"

Natsu was all of a sudden motivated and shouted, "THAT'S A GREAT PLAN, AKI! IM GONNA BURN THAT NAKED GUY INTO ASHES INSTEAD!" he had an evil laugh before crashing the whole guild, finding the ice-Mage, Gray Fullbuster.

I facepalmed and sat on an empty table, and magically made my laptop appeared in front of me.

"Aki-San, can I sit next to you?" Wendy, the cute air dragonslayer, sat beside me and asked.

No Yuri, really. But I found Wendy cute, if she is my little sister... How great is that!

"Are you really gonna make a fan mail for us?" Wendy asked again.

I froze. How the heck does she know that? "How do you know that?" I asked Wendy.

"Lu-chan told me~" Wendy replied.

Wait, when did Lucy know about the fanmail I'm planning as a surprise for the whole guild? I remembered I only told one person...

"Hi, Aki!" Happy came, as he happily flew towards me, but he immediately stopped. "A-Aki?"

I glared at him with my death look. "Did you tell Lucy about the fanmail?" I asked him, readily to summon 100000000000 swords.

"I-I... Well... I..." Happy stammered, a sweat drop fell off his blue face. "Lucy took all my fishes away so I-"

"THAT'S NOT A PROPER REASON, YOU BAKA(stupid) CAT! YOU TOLD ME YOU PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE FANMAIL TO ANYONE! NOW, YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" I evilly laughed.

"A-Aki... This isn't like you..." Happy stammered more.

**After 10 minutes... =w="**

"Naaattttsssuuuuuu... Save meeeehhhhhhh!" Happy was crying out as he suffered my wrath. That's not my problem, I told him if he says anything about the fanmail, he will receive punishment. But too bad for him, Natsu was too busy fighting Gray.

After Happy's punishment, I went back to my laptop.

"Do we have any questions now?" Asuka-chan asked. Gahhh! She's soooooo adorable! I'm so jealous that Alzack and Bisca have such a cute child! I wish I have a little sister like her too! I feel like squeezing her to death!

I slapped myself.

"Aki-neechan(Older Sister Aki)?" Asuka called out. "Are you alright?"

I nodded hurriedly. "I'm alright! Really!" I gave her a**_ ^w^"""_** look.

"So, do we have any questions?" Carla asked, as she peeked at my laptop. "Well..." I nervously laughed. "Soon... I... Think..." I scratched my head.

"I bet you won't have any." Laxus said, looking comfortable at another side of the guild.

I glared at him. "I'm sure I will have some."

"In your dreams."

I crossed my arms. "In YOUR dreams, I WON'T. But in reality, I WILL."

**{- xXx -}**

**I don't know whether you think this chapter is boring or not... But this is just the introduction so... *laugh* Please ask some questions! And if you can, Make the question interesting for the flow of the story. =w=**


End file.
